


shameless

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kink Meme, Kinks, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/"><b>spn_gabriel</b></a> kink meme for the prompt: <i>Gabriel/any, buttplugs worn all day (under clothes?)</i> (originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1893711#t1893711">here</a>).</p>
    </blockquote>





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/) kink meme for the prompt: _Gabriel/any, buttplugs worn all day (under clothes?)_ (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1893711#t1893711)).

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat. The Impala's pretty much the only place he feels secure all the time, but now that safety has been compromised. There's a chuckle from the seat next to him and Dean waves his middle finger in that general direction.

"What was that for?" Gabriel sounds honestly put out, and if Dean wasn't trying to navigate rush hour traffic he would reach over and smack him. He automatically shifts again, not thinking, and a groan breaks away from him.

Fingers brush against the back of Dean's neck and he looks over long enough to catch the predatory look on Gabriel's face. Gabe scoots closer to Dean, his grip tightening and Dean's dick hardens."What's it like?" Gabe asks, and Dean just shakes his head.

"Not here..." Dean's not embarrassed, no matter what he may let Gabriel think. He's just been on edge ever since they left their motel this morning, and the last thing he wants is to be stuck in traffic in sticky boxers.

"Is it pressing against you?" Gabe leans in to lick at the soft spot behind Dean's ear. "Rock forward, okay?"

Dean shakes his head, but Gabe's other hand is already sliding over Dean's thigh to squeeze his cock through the fabric. Dean's hips thrust up automatically, a curse slipping from his lips when he feels the butt plug shift inside him.. He's pretty sure Gabe notices the slight wriggle when he settles back down in the seat.

Gabe rubs over Dean's cock again and it takes all of Dean's willpower not to shift into the movement. He can't stop himself from kneading at the wheel, and he tenses around the base of the plug. It's slightly uncomfortable when he's just sitting there, and the car doesn't give him the space he needs to rock back on it the way he'd prefer. It's a persistent tease that keeps him on edge, and he knows that's exactly how Gabriel planned it.

He wriggles again, letting loose a frustrated huff, and while Gabe pulls back he leaves his hand slowly working Dean's dick.

"You think if you close your eyes it'll feel like I'm fucking you?"

Dean's body is starting to ache from anticipation. He's about ready to shoot a size joke at Gabe when the car in front of him stops at the red light, and Dean lets his eyes shut. He pushes back into the seat, rolling his hips up and he can hear a surprised noise from the other side of the car. A moment later and Gabe's grip is tightening, until the denim is too much and Dean can feel fingers on his belt buckle.

Dean stops thinking logically at that point, just opens his eyes in time to realize it's his turn to go. He presses too hard on the gas, the tires squealing a bit as he takes a right. He lets go of the wheel long enough to grab Gabe's wrist and pull his hand away.

"Not now," he growls out.

"Where're we going?" Dean can hear the smirk in Gabe's voice but he ignores it.

Dean drives until he sees a suitable motel and pulls into the parking lot. He looks over at Gabe, who's wearing a pleased grin on his face. "You're going in and getting the room," Dean tells him.

"You're forgetting who you're with." Gabe snaps his fingers, disappearing from the Impala.

"What the fuck?" Dean cranes his neck to look in the backseat, but Gabe's gone. He twists back around in his seat, the plug just barely pressing against his prostrate and Dean groans in frustration.

Some movement from down the row of rooms catches his attention, and when he looks closer he realizes it's Gabe waving at him. Dean glares at him when he realizes that Gabe's planning on staying there until Dean comes to him. He slowly gets out of the car, grabbing his bag from the backseat before locking the Impala up.

Dean heads towards Gabe, shifting his weight as he tries to find the most comfortable way to walk. By the time he reaches the smug bastard, he's bowlegged and hard, his bag held over his belly.

"You're a dick, you know?" Dean hisses at him. "Why didn't you snap my ass over here as well?"

"Oh, I'll snap your ass alright." Gabe leers at him. "Come inside, I'll make it up to you."

Dean follows him into the room, scoping the place out. He can hear Gabriel close and lock the door behind them, and the sound has him turning around to face Gabe.

Gabe's staring at him, eyes flickering around the room. "Strip down and get on the bed. Hands and knees, sweetheart." There's an authoritative growl in his voice that makes Dean's knees even weaker, and he drops his bag on the floor. Dean pulls his t-shirt off first, not caring where it lands, and his boots and jeans quickly follow suit. He continues until he's naked, his cock hard and slick with precome.

Dean slowly gets on the bed, staying near the edge so that his feet are hanging off the edge. He's felt raw and exposed all day and doesn't think twice about pushing himself farther, dropping down to rest his head on his forearms. Dean can hear Gabriel suck in a breath from where he's still standing by the door, and Dean wriggles his ass in response.

There's only silence behind him, and he tries not to think about what that means. It drags on, measured in his heartbeats, in the tick of the clock on the bedside table.

The only warning Dean finally gets is the soft rustle of the bedspread and he does his best to hold still as Gabriel runs a hand over Dean's hip. His fingers keep moving, tracing a wide circle around Dean's hole but just avoiding the base of the plug.

"You have any idea how good you look right now?"

Dean squirms. "Please..."

"That makes it even better," Gabriel sounds pleased, his hand tightening on Dean's hip. "What do you want from me, Dean?"

Dean just moans, his hips rolling forward, looking for any sort of friction. He's had the plug in for seven hours, which is a fucking lifetime according to his dick. Gabe had teased him with it before, but never for this long. Never like this.

Gabe seems to sense the desperation, situating himself between Dean's legs as best he can. Dean can feel his hand slide from Dean's hip down to his cock, grasping the base of it.

"Not yet," Gabe murmurs, but there's a promise there that keeps Dean from moving forward. There's a sharp click of a bottle being opened and suddenly cool lube being dripped onto the plug. Dean shivers at the contact, when Gabe slicks it around the base.

He starts moving it without warning, sliding most of it out of Dean. The sudden emptiness has Dean pushing back for it, and Gabe obliges him, thrusting the plug back in. Dean whimpers at the sensation, a broken noise that encourages Gabriel on.

Gabe starts moving his hand, jacking Dean off with a firm grip. His other hand keeps pushing and twisting the plug, fucking Dean with it.

Dean's whimpers turn into broken groans, punctuated with the slick slap of flesh. He's been on edge all day, and his orgasm catches him off-guard when Gabriel twists his wrist on the upstroke. Dean's legs give out from underneath him and he ends up on his belly, rutting against the comforter and Gabriel's hand.

  


Dean hasn't realized how exhausted the trip had been until he opens his eyes to find Gabe trying to rearrange him on the bed. He's slightly damp and still naked, and he looks up at Gabe with a curious expression. "What happened?"

"You passed out after ruining the sheets, and I had to carry your ass over to this other bed."

Dean only hears half of what Gabe's saying, instead grabbing him by the wrist to pull him down into bed with Dean. Gabe goes with it, allowing Dean to wrap himself around Gabe's back.

"You good?" Gabe asks after a moment.

Dean snorts out a laugh. "That's a dumb question. But yeah. Totally getting you back tomorrow," he teases him, the last word coming out with a yawn, and Dean buries his face between Gabe's shoulder and the pillows.  



End file.
